Snowball Effect
by PhantoMunk
Summary: What starts as a snowball... HIATUS


Danny first met Sam on a Sunday, during a cold November afternoon. It was bleak and snowy, and all the neighborhood kids were having a snowball fight. Danny was throwing his hardest, but he could not hit a thing. All of a sudden, he spotted a little girl, with mid-length black hair and a bright pink coat, the pinkest thing he had ever seen. Grabbing a lump of snow, he jumped out of his hiding place nest to a bench and he hurled his snowball as hard as his little arms could throw, shouting "Eat snow pinky!"

Time seemed to stand still as the ball of snow flew towards the girl in pink. She turned around just in time to see the snowball as it plowed into her face. Loding her balance, the girl slipped, and fell right into a puddle of mud and slush. Danny did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran.

* * *

Two years later Danny was running for his seven year old life. He was running from a large eight year old boy with blonde hair and a big square head. Danny accidentally tripped the lumbering lad while playing dodgeball in gym, and now he was going to "accidentally" have his face pummeled into the pulpy remains of a jock-o-lantern.

Thinking fast, Danny rounded the corner and ducked into a custodians closet. He could hear the jock grunt as he raged past, and Danny remained hidden in his closet until well after his tormentor had passed. Finally, he pushed the door open, and smacked the door handle right into somebodys face. He looked over to see a girl laying on the ground, her black hair spread out across the floor. She was wearing all black, and there was purple bruisings starting to form around her eye, making her violet eyes almost unnoticable.

* * *

Seven years and a dozen memories later, Sam and Danny were the best of friends. They were hanging out with Tucker, Danny's best friend for 5 years since the incident they had at the pool. Together, the inseperable three were hanging around in Danny's basement, looking at one of Jack and Maddie Fentons old college dreams: A ghost portal.

"Can we get out of here now? My parents could be back here any minute." Danny said. Sam had insisted that they chack out the portal after his parents gave up on it. "Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway."

"C'mon Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?" Sam asked Danny. She had always been into things like ghosts, demons, and dark stuff like that, and the thought of a ghost zone excited her. "You gotta check it out."

"You know what?" Danny asked Sam, who was standing next to the portals entrance, "You are right. Who knows what kind of awesome super-cool things exsist on the other side of that portal?" Now Danny was excited. After all, exploring new things like this is why Danny wanted to be an astronaut. He dramaticaly zipped up his white jumpsuit and prepared to enter the portal. The On switch was on the inside.

"Hang on." Sam walked towards Danny, ripping a Jack Fenton emblem off the jumpsuit. "You can not go walking around with that on your chest." Danny looked into the portal. He did not know what was going to happen when he turned it on, but then again, he would never know unless he turned it on. Slowly, he walked into the portal and pressed the green On button. The next thing he felt was a pulsing wave shocking through him, as a bright green light blinded his vision. Danny let loose a loud yell, and his life started to flash before his eyes.

FLASH

Watching his mom and dad stand over him, speaking in complete gibberish, though Danny seemed to enjoy it

FLASH

Danny was stumbling through a rather large hallway trying desperatly to reach a bathroom

FLASH

Chasing butterflies that had gotten in the lab after one of his dads expiriments failed

FLASH

Running away from a local swimming pool with his new found techno geek friend

FLASH

Helping Sam off the floor after trying to escape from Dash

FLASH

Sam and Danny lying out under the clouds

FLASH

Danny spitting milk out his nose during lunch with Tucker

FLASH

Danny, Sam, and Tuck entering the highschool together on their first day

FLASH

Danny and Sam lying under the stars

FLASH

Escaping down a hotel laundry shaft to avoid Jazz on a family vacation to Itasca State Park

FLASH

Sam and Danny lying under the sun at the pool

FLASH

Sam and Danny running away from the pool after the life guard recognized Danny from a few years earlier

FLASH

A steady pool of darkness flowing from an odd looking building

FLASH

Danny opened his eyes, slowly at first, and barely made out the faces of his two friends looking over him.

"Thank god, he is not dead." Tucker said as soon as he noticed Danny awake. Sam punched Tuck on the arm. Danny smiled, but his smile faded as he looked in a mirror and found out just what exactly that portal did to him.

* * *

It had been two years since Danny had gotten his ghost powers. The other day having just aqquired ice powers, he was out practicing how to freeze things, and other things you can do with ice. He was getting quite good at it, although his powers were nowhere near those of Frostbite, the large shaggy snowmonster that taught Danny how to use his powers.

"Hey Danny!" Sam yelled from the ground beneath. Danny had been flying, trying to freeze telephone poles while flying out near the edge of town. He got a few, but a lot of ground beneath the poles were covered in ice. As luck woud have it, that is where Sam decided to walk.

"Whoa!" Slipping from the ice below, Sam began to fall. Danny flew and reached her right before she hit the ground. "Thanks Danny, that would of hurt."

"Yeah, it would. Where is Tucker?" Sam was supposed to meet Dany here with Tucker, so they could start once again to map out the Ghost Zone. Today they were going past Pariahs keep.

"Hey guys!" Right on cue, Tucker walked up to his two friends, wearing a large hunk of tecnho-machinery on his face. They looked like robot glasses.

"Tucker, what are you wearing?" Sam asked her rediculous looking friend.

"These are the TuckLens9000." The technogeek said with a grin. "They enhance vision by 68.2% beyond normal sight. They even come epuiped with infared, night, telescopic, and x-ray vision!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other, and they both started to cover themselves with their hands. "Do not worry guys, I can not seem to get the x-ray part to work yet." Relieved, they slid their hands back down to their sides wiht a sigh. Danny looked up.

"You guys ready to map the ghost zone?" He asked his companions.

"I thought that the ghost zone was constantly expanding?" Sam asked Danny.

"You are thinking about Space Sam." Tucker said without even looking at her. "So when do we start?"

"Right now." And with that, Danny grabbed onto Tuckers shoulder, grabbed Sam by the waist, and they flew off towards his house, where they would sneak down to the portal and into the ghost zone.

* * *

In the ghost zone, Clockwork was watching the trio fly through the portal. He knew what was about to happen, but even though he wanted to stop it, he did not. He could not. Even with death, this was the path time had to take. Closing his eyes, Clockwork did something he had not done in years; he multiplied. One Clockwork slipped away through a portal in time, the other, significantly weaker one, stayed in the castle, watching the time viewer. Just as the time portal closed, a loud bang shot across the room. Clockwork did not turn, he did not have to. A dark voice shot through the room.

"Clockwork." A large, muscular green man stood in the doorway. He had on a cape, and had a goatee and flaming white hair.

"Daniel." Clockwork said in a whisper.

"Actually, I prefer just Dan." Dan said sadistically, glaring daggers through the time ghost. In a blur of motion, Dan shot a large blast of ecto-energy at Clockwork, hitting him straight in the back. Clockwork fell to the ground, with Dan soon standing over him.

"What? No 'Freeze'?" Dan asked. "No matter, I can take you withought your lame jokes." Dan turned into a dark shadow, and entered the fallen ghost. It seemed to take forever, the two ghosts melting before the empty castle room. Finally, all that stood was Dan, but he was wearing a golden belt, and had golden laces on his shoulders and the edges of his boots and gloves. If you looked deeply into his eyes, you could see a clock hand, ticking.

"If only the rest of the ghosts would go done as easily, than soon I will be the most powerful ghost alive!" Dan shouted.

"Actually, ghosts are not alive, they are dead." Said an eerie voice from the corner of the room. Dan turned to see who it was.

"You! But I just merged...."

Clockwork floated out fromthe shadows. "Did you really think you could capture a ghost that controls time? How about you try to use your time powers?"

Dan looked at Clockwork, then at his hands, in realization of what had just happened. "You split, taking your powers with you and left me the weak copy!" Dan was furious.

"Yes child, and for the next few hours or so, your powers will be considered useless. I suggest you start running, I can hear young Daniel and his friends coming this way." Clockwork said with a sly grin.

Dan had no choice but to make an escape. He noticed an ecto gun on the wall, it seemed out of place, but then again, this was the lair of the ghost of time. Swiftly, he grabbed the large cannon and fired a bolt at Clockwork, getting him in the stomach this time. Taking the gun with him, Dan jumped from the window of the tower, trying to put some distance from Danny until his powers were back. "As soon as I get my powers back, I am going to merge with every powerful ghost I can find, and the I can extract my revenge on Clockwork and Danny." Dan floated aimlessly through the ghost zone. It would be a while before he could fly again.

* * *

"Hey Danny." Tuck called to Danny, who was flying out side the Specter Speeder. "Something just happened over at Clockworks castle."

Danny was confused. "How could you now that? His lar never shows up on out instruments!"

Sam pointed over to behind the speeder, at sitting way back in the distance, was Clockworks tower.

"Uh oh guys, this can not be good." The three flew off towards the castle, Danny outside and Sam and Tuck in the speeder. Danny hoped nothing had happened to Clockwork.


End file.
